Through The Eyes Of A Wolf
by Wolf-Hidden-In-Shadows
Summary: Beyond is a teenage werewolf, living at Whammy's House. Only one person knows his secret. But when Beyond finds love, will he be betrayed by the one he trusts the most? Read to find out. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

I laid in the long grass outside of Whammy's House, taking in the calmness of the night after a long and stressful day. Crickets chirped in the background, an owl hooted somewhere near by but I didn't bother to go after it. The cool grass felt good on my belly, and I had devoured a rabbit not too long ago. A nice evening breeze swept throughout the tall grass, rustling my black fur in the process. It sent a chill through me, making me shake with the sensation. God what a perfect night for a run. I stood up from my spot on the ground, stretching my stiff muscles as I did so. On the ground where I had once been laying, there was a medium sized circle of flattened grass. I snickered, as only a wolf can. I'd be back to reclaim my patch of grass later. Right now I needed to run, I'd been craving a good run for the past three days. I started walking towards the forest I had been in a few hours before when I killed the rabbit, the soft ground making no sound as I walked. I stopped suddenly, my ears twitching having just picked up a new sound. I lifted my muzzle into the air, and took a deep breath. The sent was human, and it was getting closer. I froze, not sure if I should stay or run. I dove into the forest just as I heard twigs snapping in the direction the human's sent was coming from. I hid behind a bush, the only part of me showing were my red eyes. I crouched lower to the ground, knowing that if I was seen this way near a house full of children, things would end badly. At least for me they would. I sniffed the air again, but strangely couldn't pick up the sent anymore. Must have been going to a different location. I waited a while to be sure it was safe to come out of my hiding spot. When I heard and smelt nothing out of the ordinary, I crept forward still unsure. I was completely out of the forest when I saw something running at me at full force. It took me a second too long to recognize what it was. The human hit my left side, driving his shoulder into my rib cage. I let out a yelp of agonizing pain as we fell to the ground. Hard. Hard enough to leave a dent in the soft earth. I turned to snap at my attacker, but he was out of my reach. He tightened his grip around me, trying to get me to stay still. I didn't. I squirmed more so than before, trying to break free. A few moments later I finally broke free. I ran a few feet away from my human attacker, turned, and charged at him. He started running as I got closer, but I was much faster than he was. Just before he could tuck tail and run away, I clamped my jaws around his leg. He screamed, louder than any man I have ever heard. We were sure to discovered with all his screaming, he had to be moved away from the house. I tightened my grip around the human's leg, not enough to shatter bone but just enough so i was able to drag him without loosing my grip. I dragged him, still screaming in agony, into the forest. We were deep in the middle of the forest when I finally let go of the human's leg. He didn't run, nore did he try to run. He just curled up into a ball, holding his now bloody, maybe even broken, leg. He looked up at me, tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

"How can you just sit there and look so smug? You and I both know what happens now. Stop wagging your tail damn it!" He looked at me with a stern look on his face, anger flaring in his eyes.

_"It's not my fault, I can't control what my tail does. Besides, you're the one who attacked me. I was only defending myself. It's your fault you were bitten." _Of course, he couldn't hear what I was saying. All he heard was somewhat of a growl, a whimper, and saw the way I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh shut up. I don't need you mocking me. Go find your cloths and help me back to the house" By this time he had managed to pull himself to a tree and prop himself up so he was leaning on it's trunk.

I growled at him, barring my teeth. I crouched low to the ground, as if I was about to lunge at him. The hair on my back stood on end, showing my annoyance. _"Who the hell are you to boss me around? You're lucky I didn't rip you limb from limb! You know this forest as well as I do, you can find your own way out you ungrateful bastard!"_

He just stared at me, the look on his face unchanged. As if my anger hadn't fazed him at all. Then again, why would it? He's put up with me for most of my life, he know's I have anger issues. "Stop growling at me and go find your cloths. I'll wait here until you get back."

I stopped growling and sat up straight. My tail had stopped wagging, it now just twitched every so often. I narrowed my eyes, and snorted. _"Fine, I'll do as you ask." _ With that, I left the man there to wait for me. I ran towards the thicket where I had left my cloths. I walked behind a bush that was near my cloths but still out of sight of passers by, and started my Change. The change from wolf to man, and vies versa, is not a very fun process to go through. It may have been a necessary stress for my body to go through, but god did I hate going through it. Your muscles spazzed and contorted, the shape of your body changed, your fur turned back into skin. Basically, having to go through the Change was hell. Though I found the more you do it, the less it hurst because you're used to it. Either that or I just didn't care anymore. Once I'd gone through my Change, I stood behind that bush for a few more minutes. I stood there, eyes closed, letting the cool night air hit my bare skin. I took a deep breath, taking in all of the scents around me. A moment later, I started putting on my cloths. If I waited to long to go back to what's-his-face and help him to the house, I'd get and ear full later. As I walked through the clearing, still putting on my shoes, I could smell his blood. I must have really done a number on his leg for it to be bleeding that much. I ran towards him, hoping he hadn't already passed out or died from loss of blood. When I arrived at the spot where I had left him, he was still leaning against the tree trunk alive and breathing. The only difference from when I had left him was that he now had his eyes closed, probably just resting. Not that I blame him, it was almost midnight and he had just fought with a 170 lbs wolf. I walked over to him, placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Ryuzaki, wake up. Do you want my help or not?" He just grunted and turned his head so he wasn't facing me anymore. "Ryuzaki, wake up. Would you like me to bite your other leg? Brake it this time maybe?" This time he groaned, turned to face me with his eyes half opened, and stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh real mature Ryuzaki. You're what, 22 right? And yet you're sticking your tongue out at an 18 year old like you're a five years old or something. Fine, I'll bandage your leg and carry you back to the house. Is that okay with you?" Ryuzaki said nothing, but nodded his head in response.

I took off my sweater and my t-shirt. I tore a strip of cloth from my shirt and tightly tied it around Ryuzaki's wound. He winced at the pain it caused, but it had stopped most of the bleeding. I tore another strip of cloth from my shirt and tied it around the first, making sure it was secure and that it stopped the bleeding until we got back to the house. I put my sweater back on, the cold night air starting to penetrate the warmth of my skin. I managed to get Ryuzaki on my back without him waking up, and started walking. Carrying Ryuzaki wasn't all that difficult. I was pretty strong for an 18 year old, then again, having werewolf strength helps with that. Also, being the fast walker that I was and knowing my way around the forest, we made it back to the house in about twenty minutes. I tried sneaking through the back door, but that didn't quite work out so well. Watari was waiting for us on the back porch, and he didn't look happy either.

"Beyond, how many times have I told you not to go into that forest at odd hours of the night? There are wolves in that forest, you know that don't you?"

"Yes sir, I am quite aware."

"And yet you continue to disobey me and go there anyway. What am I going to do with you?"

"Here's an idea, why don't you buy me a collar and chain me to a tree like the disobedient dog you think I am? Maybe you can even stick me in one of those little dog houses so you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore."

"You know I wouldn't do that. You may be a pain in my neck most of the time, hell you were a pain when I took you in, but I would never do something like that to you. What's L doing on your back? Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong. Ryuzaki just fell out of a tree and cut his leg on a few sharp rocks. No big deal. I was actually going to help him clean his wounds."

"All right then, if you're sure nothing's wrong. Go upstairs and clean his wounds, then I want you in bed. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'll see you in the morning. Good night Beyond, Ryuzaki."

"Night sir."

I pushed past Watari, making sure I didn't bang Ryuzaki's leg into anything. The hallway were empty, so making sure we weren't seen by anyone was simple enough. Getting upstairs though, that was going to be a little difficult. Sure I may have werewolf strength that made it easier to carry Ryuzaki on my back, but making sure I didn't trip on the stairs in the dark was a little harder. My vision is good, but not that good. I could only make out the outline of the stairs, and I was afraid of tripping and falling backwards onto Ryuzaki. Once upstairs, I took Ryuzaki to his room and set him on his bed. I then went into the washroom, rummaged through the medicine cabinet to find the first aid kit, and walked back to the bed. I rolled up the leg of his jeans and took off the bindings that were already there. The wound hadn't completely healed yet, but it had stopped bleeding. I took out the disinfectant and rubbed it on Ryuzaki's leg. He tensed up, but kept from screaming when he felt the sting of the disinfectant. I then took out the gaze, and wrapped if around the wound a few times making sure it was tight and that it wouldn't come off. By the time I was finished, Ryuzaki had curled up into a ball and was fast asleep. I set the first aid kit on the nightstand beside the bed, incase it was needed later, and pulled the covers over Ryuzaki.

"Funny, normally it would be you doing this for me. I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I said as I stared at him thinking back to the times when it was him who had to take care of me. When I was younger, there were many times when I had broken bones, sprained my leg, and had a gash that wouldn't stop bleeding for at least 20 minutes. But Ryuzaki had been there to help me, he'd always been there. Just like I was there for him now, when it was him who needed help.

I left his room without making a sound, not a hard task but I didn't want to wake him, and walked down the hall towards my own room. I opened the door, walked across the room the the bed, and collapsed. Today had been a long day, and I was tired. I turned my body just enough to push the play button on my radio, then buried my face in my pillow. I was asleep in a matter of a few minutes, the music helping more than anything else. I needed sleep, I just hoped I'd get it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning, just before the sun started to rise. It was still dark outside, the grass still covered in the morning dew, the cool spring air blowing through the trees. Everything was peaceful, undisturbed by my presence. I could hear the morning doves here and there, smell the flowers as I walked down the dirt path I had walked down so many times before. I was the only one on the path this morning, just like every morning, taking in the beauty of the forest before my day of work began. As I walked down this little dirt path, found myself quit content with the world, as though nothing could ruin my good mood at this moment in time. A few minutes later, I had found a little clearing. By this time, the sun was just rising over the trees. I found a small patch of sun in the middle of the clearing, the morning dew already gone from that one spot. I took of my hoodie, and laid it down on the grass. I sat down, looking around. So far, this was the only place with a patch of sunlight. Everywhere else was concealed in the shadows of the trees, not ready to face the daylight just yet. I laid down, arms behind my head, letting the wave of warmth the sun was providing wash over me. I closed my eyes, the warmth of the sun felt good on my face. I could hear more birds now, having been awoken by the sun, singing their sweet songs as the rest of the forest waited for the warmth I was now feeling. I wanted to stay here, in this peaceful forest, instead of going back to that house. My work was boring, too easy. Some days I wish I could just leave and get out of that house, away from the children that seemed to be arriving everyday, and away from Watari. Just once I'd like to go to the city, just to see what it's like to live a normal life… But sadly this would never happen. I opened my eyes, my good mood slowly fading into the numbness I normally showed around everyone else. I got up, wiped the grass off of my jeans, and put my hoodie back on. I looked around the clearing one last time before I headed back to the dirt path. I'd be back before the night was through.

I arrived back at Whammy's House just as everyone was waking up, none of them had noticed I had gone out. Not even Watari. I walked back to my room, to make it look like I had never left. Not that anyone would care, no one really cares what happens to me. I could be dying and no one would lift a finger to help, not that I'd care deeply about it. I don't really like anyone here except Ryuzaki, and even at that it's only because he's like a big brother to me. I took my shoes off at my door, threw my hoodie on my bed, and hopped in the shower. I stood there, letting the hot water run through my hair and down my bare skin, thinking of ways to save myself from the boredom that was sure to come in the long hours of the day. A few moments later, there was a knock on my door. I ignored it, hoping whoever it was would go away and leave me alone. But the person didn't leave, they knocked again and again until I acknowledged their presence.

"I'm in the shower, go away. I'll be out in a half hour."

"Beyond, it's me. Let me in, I need to talk to you."

"Ryuzaki, can't you let me have just one shower without being interrupted? Just once?"

"Well, I would today but I need to talk to you right now. It's important, Watari has a new job for you to do today."

"…Fine, let me find a towel first…"

With a heavy sigh, I turned off the water. I stood there for a moment or so, seeing how long it would take for Ryuzaki to figure out that the door wasn't actually locked and barge in. Sure enough, not long after the though crossed my mind, I heard the door open and close as Ryuzaki let himself in. I heard my bed squeak as he sat down on it, most likely because my chair had cloths on it and he couldn't be bothered with moving them. I opened the sliding glass shower door, stepped out, and grabbed a towel. WIth the towel wrapped around me, i stepped out into to cool air that now filled my room. I grabbed my clothes of my my chair, walked into my closet and got dressed.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I was told to tell you that you had a new job to to today, one that supposedly wont bore you as easily as whatever it was you did before."

"So what is it? Am I supposed to cook dinner now or something? Or paint the entire house? Or am I going to be stuck baby-sitting the little snot nosed brats we have running around trying to fill your shoes?"

"Actually none of the above. You and I will be giving a tour of Whammy's House to some new recruits that Watari just picked up from a different orphanage half an hour ago."

I paused for a moment, not sure if he was joking or telling the truth. I pulled my shirt over my head and walked out of my closet. I grabbed the chair from my desk, spun it around to face him, and sat down.

"How many new recruits do we have this time?"

"This time, we only have about… That's odd, we only have four of them this time. Two roughly about the same age, I'd say about 2 or 3 years old, a ten year old and a sixteen year old. The eldest one is female and so is one of the younger ones, the rest are male. I wonder where Watari picked these kids up…"

"How much do you want to bet the oldest two were living on the street like I was?"

"Why would you want to bet that? That seems kind of cruel don't you think? Why would you think those two were thrown out on the street?"

"Because they most likely were. Anyway, which of us is going with who?"

"i guess I'll go with the younger children and you can go with the two older ones."

"Works of me."

We left my room and walked down the hall towards the staircase. We were stopped a couple of times, the younger children wanting to ask Ryuzaki questions. I just stood leaning against the wall, waiting until Ryuzaki was finished talking to the little brats that I despised so much. When he was finished, Ryuzaki started walking down the stairs expecting me to follow. I hung back a few seconds, expecting that he'd be stopped once again. When he wasn't, I walked slowly to the stairs, sat on the bannister, and slid down to the bottom of the stairs. Within a few minutes, we came to the front door to where the four new children were waiting.

"Hello there. My name is Ryuzaki, other wise known as L. This is Beyond, other wise known as B. We're going to be showing you around Wammy's house today. What are your names?"

The children just stood there, not saying a word. The two youngest ones hid behind the eldest girl, who just stared at Ryuzaki. I couldn't be sure, but from where I was standing it seemed as though she hated him for some reason. I continued to try to figure out why she could possibly hate someone she just met, not noticing that youngest girl was staring at me. I turned to face her but she hid her face in the eldest girl's sleeve, though not all of her face was hidden. I could still see her green eyes, even though they were partially hidden by her dark brown hair. She continued to look at me, so I smiled at her as a friendly gesture. She hesitated, then smiled back and stepped away from the eldest girl. She took a few steps closer, she smile growing, until she was within my reach. She looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling innocently. Then she said the strangest thing I never thought I'd hear a child say to me.

"Puppy, up!"

I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "Puppy?"

"Uh huh. Up, up! I want up!"

"Okay then… Alright, I'll pick you up."

"Yay!"

She held her arms in the air, a great big grin on her face. As I picked her up she wrapped one of her arms around my neck, and began to suck on her thumb. I looked at the three other kids who didn't really seem to want to talk, until the eldest one spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that, she's not usually like this around strangers. If you want I can take her for you."

"No it's fine, I don't really mind. She's not all that heavy. But do you know why she called me puppy? I'm rather confused."

"I'm not really sure, Emma's never called anyone puppy before."

"Emma, that's a really nice name. While I'm thinking of it, what are your names?"

The girl hesitated, as if she wasn't sure if she should answer or not. After a few seconds of contemplating whether she should answer or not, she finally answered.

"Well, my name is Jacky and this is Christian and Jake. Jake is the youngest one, he's two."

I looked at the boys, the two of them looking at me shyly. Christian was hiding behind Jacky, his dark blue eyes looking innocently at me. He wasn't all that tall for a ten year old, he came up to roughly about Jacky's chest maybe a bit lower than that. He was half hidden by Jacky's dark auburn hair, half of his face hidden by his own dark blond hair, hiding behind Jacky, using her arm as a shield of some sort. Jake however, stood in one spot a few inches away from Christian. He stood there, in his blue shirt and jeans, starting at me with his green eyes. His light brown hair was in his face, but not enough to hide his eyes from view. He held a stuffed animal in his hand, and sucked his thumb. He took his thumb out of his mouth and walked towards me, dragging his stuffed animal behind him. When he was at my feet, he started tugging on my shirt.

"And what would you like Jake?"

"Up, pwees."

"I'm not sure if I can fit both you and Emma in my arms there buddy. Sorry"

"Pwees?"

"Alright, I'll give it a try."

As I bent down to pick him up, Jake already had his arms in the air. I picked him up with my left arm, which was rather difficult, and held him close so the wouldn't fall. Jake pulled his stuffed animal close to him, hugging it, and fell asleep. Emma, who was awake only a few seconds ago, started to fall asleep as well. I now had two sleeping children in my arms and I had no idea what to do with them. I looked at the sleeping children not knowing what to do, and continued to do so as Ryuzaki spoke.

"Well, I guess we'll all be going as one big group seeing as how the two youngest children are asleep. Alright, let's get started."

"They do have names you know."

"And why should you care if I don't use their names B? Dose it really matter?"

"Well I think it does. I'd rather you call them by their names until they are given a letter to represent themselves."

"Very well B, I'll try using their names at least once."

"That's all I can ask for.."

With that, we started walking down the main hall. Ryuzaki was in front, blabbing on and on about what room was what and when to enter each room. I walked behind him, with Emma and Jake sleeping in my arms. Jacky and Christian were and inch behind me. As we walked around Whammy's House, Jacky walked a little quicker and got closer to me. She grabbed my arm as we walk, I could feel her trembling. She was scared, and she didn't want to be here. I knew all too well what she was going through.


End file.
